Legendary sorting ceremony at Hogwarts
by nightmoon1024
Summary: The gang all get letters to Hogwarts! (Just sorting ceremony for each of the characters) Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I love both Harry Potter and How I Met Your Mother I decided to do a sorting for these main characters.. So each character will get their own sorting chapter and then its over... (tears are coming)**

**The first chapter is all harry potter though... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall waited patiently on the steps for the first years to arrive. It was the same routine every year- welcome them, lead them in the Great Hall where they will soon join their new houses, and finally introduce Dumbledore where he gives his usual welcome speech.

As she looked out the window in the distance, she could see the first years loading into the boats with Hagrid helping them. His dog, Fang (she believed was the beast's name) was happily giving welcome kisses to anyone near him.

She walked down the corridor leading into the main halls. Peeves' laughter could be heard in the distance, probably finalizing his plans to scare the first years.

She continued to walk briskly to the top of the stairs. There she was greeted by the first years. Some looked excited, nervous, or that they were on top of the world. She coughed. Everyone instantly gave her their attention. She noticed a small group of six near the back. A tiny red head, next to a tall but gentle looking boy, a girl holding a yellow umbrella, another boy standing near her and behind them, a girl with maple leaf earrings, and finally a boy in a suit.

"If you will follow me, please." She stated. "You will be brought to the Great Hall where you will be sorted. You will join your house which is your new family. Oh and welcome to Hogwarts!" She finished.

She led them into the hall where many mouths fell and whispers. She briskly led them to the front.

"Ahh, the first years!" The hat shouted. Some students jumped. "Come to get sorted, huh? Well, here is my advice to you.

_Oh you may not think me wise, _

_But don't judge what you may despise, _

_You can keep your nerves relaxed, _

_ There isn't going to be a tax, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_Not a big fat rat. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_You don't have to go to bed, _

_So give me a try and I will tell you _

_What is meant to be true!_

_You may belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You may belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or maybe in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends!_" He finished.

Many got up and clapped. After a few minutes later the cheering was interrupted.

"When I call your name please sit in the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." said Professor McGonagall.

* * *

**Let the sorting ceremony begin!**

**I plan on doing Lily, Barney, Ted, Marshall, Robin and the Mother.. If you have any others please comment!**

**Please R+R!**


	2. Sorting Lily

**Alrighty guys! Challenge has be Accepted! Here is Lily's! XD**

** Btw thank you guest for your review! It made me smile! This chapter is for you! And thank you if you favorite and follow this story!**

* * *

"Aldrin, Lily!" Professor McGonagall called.

Lily jumped slightly when she heard her name. She didn't want to be called first, but that usually happens when your last name begins with A.

She gave Marshall's hand a squeeze and smiled to her friends before slowly walking up to the stool. She pushed her red hair behind her shoulders before she sat down. When she looked up, she saw the hundreds of faces staring at her. The old hat was lightly placed on her head as millions of different thoughts ran through her head.

'What if the hat can't sort me?' 'What if I'm separated from all my friends?' 'Will the older kids like me in their house?' 'Will I be a Gryffindor, like my mom was?'

The hat interrupted her thoughts as it spoke "hmm.. Very peculiar.."

'Well that can't be good..' She was even more nervous now. Her group of friends was giving her smiles, trying to help her relax. Barney gave her an air five while Ted gave her a thumbs up.

"You have courage when sticking up for others. Loyalty is a strength. Cunning skills are always part of your plans. Your plans are for the benefit of you but also for everyone you care about. It's clear to me where you belong..."

She closed her eyes waiting to hear the hat announce her new house.

"Better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

She sighed as the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. Her friends were jumping up and down and giving her smiles. She got up, fixed her robe, and sat down with her new house as she was warmly welcomed.

* * *

**I'm so sad this show is ending…. It is like my favorite show ever! I don't know what I'm going to do on Monday nights anymore… **

** Please Read and Review! The next chapter is going to be Legen.. Wait for it… **


	3. Sorting Marshall

**Sorry for the long hiatus but that finale….. It pissed me off soooo much! I couldnt look at anything related to HIMYM for a week! They completely destroyed what I loved about the show in 40 minutes… The only characters endings I was ok with was Marshall and Lily. But lets just say-stuff was thrown and words that would bring up this rating up were said. **

** Also I had a Barney's and Ted's ready to go but when I seen that finale I deleted it, but then I wish I didn't since I'm imaging that finale never happened. Rest of the gang should be coming soon!**

* * *

After more people were sorted into their house, Marshall's name was called out from the long list.

"Erikson, Marshall!" she called.

Ted whispered good luck to him as he slowly walked up to the lone, old stool. He loosened his tie a bit as he saw the four house tables staring at him. It was nerve-wracking. He spotted his two older brothers that were sitting in the middle of the Hufflepuff table. His mother hoped that he would follow his family footsteps as they were all sorted into that house. He sat down as the hat was placed carefully on his head.

The sorting hat shouted "HUH? Another Erikson boy? Are there any girls in your family line? No matter for them though, this is about you! You have dedication to the world around you. Kindness is a strength. You do get pushed around though. Taking part in stunts that are not wise. But you have a good heart in these stunts. You belong in.."

He held his breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat announced.

Lily jumped up and down while Hufflepuff cheered as he walked over to his new table. He gave his remaining unsorted friends a smile before joining his new house with one of his best-friends and his brothers.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review!**


End file.
